


Pawsitively Kitten With Ya

by Fearcrow



Series: Shape Shifters Collection [1]
Category: Underswap-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Fluff, Freeform, Happy Ending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You're a young cat shape shifter who's lost your family and lived on your own for a while now. Young and naive you get caught by Sans and Papyrus.Looks like you have a lot to learn and so they do they.(Underswap Edition)





	1. Cat Trash Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt this. I'm posting this. Updates will be sporadic. Honestly, don't be afraid to talk or ask questions. Umm, I'm tired and passing out so here it is.

How did you wind up trapped inside this cage? Oh right, you had been hungry and ended up getting in the trash scrounging for food. You had been evading trap after trap from the bone bros for weeks now. However, apparently, they were more clever cause here you were strapped inside of a cage at the bottom of the trashcan with a happy looking Sans staring at you. 

“I DID IT BROTHER. I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAUGHT THE TRASH THEIVING CAT.”

Papyrus smiled at his brother nodding his head as he looked inside the trashcan at the hissing and very scared cat. “Had no doubts you’d pull it off.” He stated in a very mellow laid-back voice, proud of his brother for what he had accomplished. 

This cat had given him a headache since day one. Always slippery, always evading, getting into cat fights with other cats, and stars the noises were just terrible when that happened. 

Looking at the cat trapped inside he felt there was something off, different maybe about this cat from all other cats. An intelligence that didn’t quite fit right. But you looked like a normal everyday black cat, but with emerald green eyes. 

“MWEH HEH HEH; NO CAT IS TOO HARD TO CATCH WHEN I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AM ON THE JOB.” Looking at the cat he noticed that when he talked the poor creature seemed frightened. “Looks afraid.” Sans spoke a bit more quietly as he looked at Papyrus. 

You were fucking trapped and knew it. And stars whenever the shorter skeleton wearing his typical grey shirt with blue bandana; blue gloves, black pants, and matching blue boots talked it scared you giving your little cat self a heart attacking. Which is what you were feeling right now. But they had the best food in the trash and you had to protect it from other lesser cats that tried to thieve it from you. 

The taller lankier skeleton that wore his fluffy orange hoodie with the brown cargo shorts and orange sneakers talked it was soothing, like thick honey dripping from the beehive. But you had also angered him a lot and knew that he could be just as deadly as bees. Remember all the bone attacks he’d fling your way to get you to shut up. He never hurt you, not once, he’d purposely miss; but still you had no doubts those bones wouldn’t kill you. 

You listened as both brothers talked to themselves about what to do with you. 

“Could take it to the animal shelter.” And even though he suggested it he knew the high risk of the cat being killed since it was obviously older and most humans wanted a smaller cat to train. 

As if reading his brother mind Sans shook his head, “NO I CAN SIMPLY NOT ALLOW THAT. THE CAT WILL BE DEAD MOST LIKELY WITHIN A MONTH. I BET IT’D MAKE A NICE HOUSECAT THOUGH.” 

“You’re going to keep it?” Papyrus asked. The tone of his voice didn’t sound mad, actually a bit relieved. Stars his brother was so cool. “You’re so cool.” Papyrus then stated. 

“OF COURSE, I AM; I AM MAGNIFICENT AFTER ALL.” Sans posed with a hand on is hit and the other pointing up in the air, his bandana flying out behind him like he was some kind of superhero. 

Looks like you were now rooming with two skeleton monsters. Curling up in your cage you let out a pitiful “Mreow” as you neglected the canned tuna all together. 

Sans moved downward and picked up the cage from the trashcan and peered inside. “I wonder what gender it is?” his voice once again low so as not to startle you. Holding the cage as he took you inside; Papyrus following along behind him. 

Once inside he sat you down and opened the door; but you didn’t come out. And noticing your hesitance he backed up some and then tried to bribe you into coming out. 

“It’s ok kitty, we’re not going to hurt you,” he then grabbed another can of tuna; cracking open the lid and holding it out for you as he set it down gently far away from the cage, “come on kitty, we won’t hurt you.” 

You watched him like a hawk, body language was key for you right now since you couldn’t just talk to him and tell him how you felt. 

Seeing that he wasn’t posing you a threat you slowly, cautiously came out of your “trap” and made your way cautiously towards the canned tuna. Putting your sensitive cat nose to it you smelled it and it smelled good, better than trash. Looking up at the smaller skeletal man monster then moving forward as you nibbled on it eating it down. A few purrs being elicited from you as you finished it off. Stars, this was great, so much better than being outside. 

Sans smiled watching you eat, keeping his voice low. “It’s ok, kitty we’ll keep you safe from now on.” And for some reason you believed him.


	2. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time is NOT fun/Papi is a cheater.

Bath time… oh no you dreaded this moment. Your fur all wet and clinging to your tiny cat body… NOPE! You were noping out of this right now! 

“NOW NOW KITTY, IT’S JUST A BATH. BESIDES YOU STINK.” 

Well the skeleton named Sans did have a point… but if you were going bathe you wanted to do it in your neko form. A human like form with cat ears and a cat tail. Not in your cat form.   
You were ok while he picked you up and held you feeling his boney hands pet you from your head down to your tail causing you to purr up a storm. Hearing Sans snicker from your “turbo” purr you couldn’t help but find the short skele cute. Looking back, you saw stars in his eyes and your heart melted almost forgetting that he even mentioned bath time. 

But then you were suddenly in the bathroom and staring at the water as your claws hooked into his bandanna and you let out a hiss; a warning really of ‘do not put me in that water!’ 

Clawing and scratching, as you tried to get free, wriggling around and using your back legs to get out of his grasp. Seemed impossible and where you scratched you made him … bleed … bone marrow? You stopped a bit feeling bad, the poor guy just wanted you clean. You just didn’t want to deal with your fur. He almost got you in the tub but then you jumped startling him as you made your escape. 

“BROTHER, WILL YOU PLEASE HELP. LITTLE KITTY IS FIESTY.” 

Papyrus just “poofed” in and grabbed you up but you were quicker, you dodged between his legs as you were smaller than him. But he literally poofed around the room always ahead of you. You would dodge between his legs or turn around and run the other way. It was a game of cat and mouse… somehow you became the mouse and Papyrus the cat in this game. 

Needless to say, you were not amused at his cheating. Clearly, he was cheating after all. 

Sans for the most had never seen Papyrus so “energetic” before and clearly let him to charge of nabbing you. Watching him and you run around the house he laughed inwardly so as not to “disturb” his brother and risk him becoming lazy again. 

Suddenly you goofed and were stuck in the couch cushions; you had run, miscalculated and fell in a crack between the cushions. Turning your head just in time to see Papyrus grab you up and hold you out away from his face. He didn’t want to get scratched. 

Sans beamed at his brother as he took you back to the bathroom this time shutting the door. And before you could do book it out of there you were being held gently by Sans as he was in the tub with you and he was naked. His bare bones for you to see clearly. 

Papyrus sat on the toilet looking exhausted and falling asleep. You didn’t even see Sans get undressed, probably when you were still focused on Papyrus thinking he’d be the one to dip you in the water and laugh at your misery. 

Once in the tub though you pretty much submitted looking like a drowned rat with your fur all pressed up against you. “Mrow.” You cried pathetically at him. 

Sans chuckled a bit and washed up your body. He was surprisingly gentle for a bone boy. You noticed that he had no muscles, so you figured it was magic that held him and his brother’s bones together. Much the same way magic helped you change and morph from form to form. 

In between his bones was blackness but yet when he picked you up, you could see the underside of those bones so obviously he was hallow. You wondered if he could even eat food without it falling right through his body. 

Soon though bathtime was over and you were being towel dried by Papyrus as Sans dried himself off and got redressed. You glanced up at Papyrus and scowled. 

“What’s with the cattitude?” he snickered as he dried you off. 

Oh, he knew he cheated. You scowled more growling at him. 

“PAPI NO MORE PUNS.” He groaned as Papyrus just beamed. 

Ok, that was cute, their bickering they were doing but still damn him and his cheating ways. 

“What’s the matter bro, you break your punny bone?” Papyrus wore a shit eating grin. 

Sans stomped his foot and glared at his brother “PLEASE DO NOT RUIN THE DAY WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS BROTHER.” 

Papyrus gave up and snickered watching his brother leave the room. Looking down at you he grinned a bit more. “Someone looks like a drowned rat.” 

‘Yeah, no thanks to you.’ You groaned inwardly as you hissed at him. 

Slowly you placed a paw on his hoodie. She watched you with interesting waiting to see what you’d do. Then you moved closer and before he knew it you were up and under his hoodie. You’d get your revenge by drying yourself off with body heated. Figuring he’d be too lazy to try and get you out. 

You heard him chuckle and then laugh as you moved around trying to get comfy. He was wheezing. “Ahh, my funny bones.” He chuckled more. 

With all your squirming you must have tickled him. You finally settled down and he poofed back on the couch. That took your breath away… literally as you were dizzy and trying to breath again. What was that… it felt cold and made your body shiver. 

“Ah, shit. Sorry kitten.” You heard Papyrus say. Cracking open his hoodie he looked down at you as you were recovering from that shock of passing through the cold vastness of the void. 

Looking up at him with your green eyes as if asking him ‘what was that?’ 

“It’s the void, I pass through it… wait… am I really talking to a cat?” 

You laughed; which came out as a purr. ‘Yes, you were answering me.’ 

Eventually Papyrus fell asleep leaving you inside his hoodie and you didn’t move much which he greatly enjoyed and you two just dozed off.


	3. Your true form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are caught.

“PAPI, I HAVE FINALLY THOUGHT OF A NAME FOR OUR KITTEN. HER NAME IS KITTIARA.” 

It had been a whole week since you were taken in by the bone bros and you were for the most part happy. But you were sick of canned cat food and dry cat food. Though you did like the name. You kinda couldn’t remember your own name, it had been so long ago now. Your family had been slaughtered so it was just you left, and it had been years since you talked to anyone that knew your real name. 

Yes, you loved the new name Sans gave you. It felt appropriate. 

Apparently, Papyrus agree on that “That’s a cool name bro. You’re so cool.” 

Sans smiled striking a pose like a superhero as you watched his scarf blow in the … wind? Wait you were in doors how was it blowing wind in here? Oh yeah… magic… nevermind. 

“MWEW HEH HEH, WELL I AM GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT.” He smiled widely as he looked at you and smiled more. Dropping his voice down as he bent down and picked you up holding you close to him he asked, “What do you think of the name Kittiara?” 

Purring as if to say ‘Hell yes!’ you rubbed against his cheek with your cheek and climbed up onto his shoulders as you continued to rub against him. Your fur tickling him as he giggled and laughed. 

Papyrus smiling as he watched the interaction. Finding you was the best thing that could have happened to the brothers. He was sure of it. 

After dinner and you had denied eating your cat food for the third day in a row Sans was getting worried about you. You didn’t want cat food anymore. But since he was so insistent that you eat the stuff you ate just enough to placate him. 

Once Sans went to bed and you were out of sight of Papyrus’ sleeping form on the couch you transformed into your neko form and started digging around inside the fridge; being as quiet as you possibly could. Doing your best not to make any noise or attract any attention to yourself. 

Pulling out the steak you almost had your prize in hand until you heard movement, like stalking of a predator looking for it’s prey. You quickly reverted back just as Papyrus came into the kitchen seeing you in cat form on the floor, the fridge wide open and a steak dropped on the ground. 

Drats… you were so close to that steak. Well, looking up at Papyrus as he looked at you a look of astonishment on his boney face. He went to pick up the steak but you were faster, grabbing it with your mouth as you drug the steak out of the room and under the couch. 

You heard weak laughter as you ate the steak under the couch in your cat form. Damn it took forever. 

/ /  
Papyrus had heard the sound of the fridge opening, he heard what sounded like a “human” moving around in the kitchen. Getting up he went to investigate thinking they were being robbed.   
What he was not expecting is his cat with the fridge wide open, a steak on the ground, and the cat running off with the damn steak. He laughed at first, but then when he thought about it. There was no way she could have gotten that steak or opened the fridge and Sans was asleep. 

After that he got a bit suspicious but ultimately chalked it up to a fluke… a really weird fluke. 

That is until it happened more often. 

/ /

The more he caught you with the fridge or the freezer open and a steak or some other treat out he got more suspicious. 

Sans didn’t believe him either. Saying that a cat can’t open the fridge let alone the freezer. But food was missing he just assumed it was Papyrus and blaming you for it. 

/ / 

“Gotcha!” Papyrus swore he saw a human in the fridge or something human like, but of course as he rounded the corner there you were … a cat licking at the spilt honey you dropped on the ground in your rush to change back. 

“Hmmm…” he narrowed his eyes at you. Picking you up as you purred a bit and he sighed. Maybe he was losing his mind? Looking at you as you purred and rubbed against his hands he held you close but that suspicion wasn’t going away anytime soon.   
After all you were bound to fuck up sooner or later.   
/ /  
For the next month it went like this, he set up cameras, you avoided all of them for the most part, sometimes the camera caught the shadow of your neko form, but Sans always dismissed it saying a human passed through the yard. 

Papyrus eventually just stopped trying to tell his brother about it. 

But he started getting more and more cleaver, he knew you avoided the cameras, but then the cameras started disappearing. 

Whenever Sans and Papyrus left you’d transform and take the cameras down. Not all of them, but some of the more annoying harder to dodge ones. You would toss them in a hole in the backyard and cover it up. So, when they got home Papyrus would seeth about it to himself. 

Sans giving him a look of concern. Just what was wrong with his brother? 

But you had to fuck up one day, right? Right! 

/ /   
And fuck up you did; you weren’t exactly feeling well and so your senses were off. You had changed to get some meds to help with the dizziness you were having that night, when suddenly, Papyrus was right behind you in the bathroom. You were trapped, naked, in your neko form your ears going flat and your tail whipping around in an agitated stance. And if you weren’t so damn dizzy you might have thought the look on his face was … priceless. 

He hadn’t expected to catch you so easily, but he did notice that you were a bit dizzy today. Sans had been at work, so he didn’t know, and he’d be gone till late, so he wasn’t even home.  
He fed you, sure, but he was still pissed at you for all the time you got him in trouble with his brother. He couldn’t just throw you out either. Sans would be upset he liked his pet cat. 

But what he wasn’t expecting was to find you in a human like form digging through the medicine cabinet. You were naked… with cat ears, cat tail, and human looking with long black hair and green eyes. 

Once that registered he started blushing. But his tone was far from happy, he was more upset/curious about what you were. 

Once his shock wore off he had you in a spare orange hoodie and you sitting on the immaculate toilet looking down and away from him. 

“What are you?” he asked as you continued to sit in silence. 

Not that you didn’t want to answer him, but using your voice, your words, after so long of not using them you let out a whine sound. 

Papyrus sighed a bit, he didn’t know what you were, and he really wanted to. All he knew is you could change, and he had NEVER heard of anything like that before. 

/ /   
It took a few hours, some glasses of water, and him encouraging you he was just curious, helping you with your words before you were finally speaking again. 

“So, let me get this straight, you’re a shape shifter?” 

“Mmm, a cat shape shifter.” You nodded and looked at the ground a bit. Peeking up every now and again to see the look on his face. He looked perplexed and you sighed. 

“And your family is gone?” he made sure he was getting his facts right. 

“Murdered.” You looked away. 

He couldn’t imagine a world where his brother was just gone, taken from him, and finding out you had no one left he sighed. “Alright, let’s get you out of here and umm, get you well. You will have to stay in your neko form though. Can’t hide this from Sans.” 

You nodded and fiddled with your hands for a bit. 

The medicine Paps gave you was working, but you were still dizzy. Letting out a whine you looked at him with pleading eyes. 

Picking you up and holding you against his chest he walked you down to the living room. There you curled up against him and let out a purr as you fell asleep against him. 

It took him a bit but ultimately he too fell asleep with you in his lap wearing his spare orange hoodie that was too big for you and hung down past your knees, and the sleeves covering your hands.


	4. Striking a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Undyne, she freaks out, but ultimately you strike a deal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in this world, shapeshifters are akin to monsters, but not monsters. They are more secluded and secretive. Though, not all are as shy as little miss Neko though. 
> 
> When shapeshifters find a mate they usually imprint on the first ones they deem worthy. Neko has deemed both Sans and Papyrus as being worthy. She's also a bit niave never having been mated before. 
> 
> They also have heat cycles just like monsters do. But they carry their children like humans do. 
> 
> Each clan has their own unique magical abilities. We'll get more into that later. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Sans came home, he was tired; he had been on the look out for a “werewolf” with Edge all night; though they never met up, and he never asked the taller skeleton if he had seen anything, but still. He looked forward to coming home and playing with kittiara the newest member of their house. 

When he opened that door he did not expect to find a curled up human girl with… wait cat ears? Black cat ears. He blinked a couple of times. He looked around, he then looked back at you. Slowly he moved over and just stared for a bit. Slowly reaching out he poked your ear watching it twitch just like a cat and he couldn’t help it, he was curious yes, but you were so damn cute he let out a squeal… a very loud squeal. 

He had seen this in animes before. A cute little neko girl with cat ears and a cat tail and just being cute. And he was amazed, his squeal didn’t wake you or his brother up. Reaching out he took your ears in hand and rubbed them feeling how soft and fuzzy your ears were. He was so excited his bones were rattling. 

Slowly you opened your eyes and looked at him as you let out a squeaky mewling yawn and looked up at him. “Sans,” you purred and wrapped your arms around him rubbing against his cheek with your own as bounced on the couch. 

Stretch woke up and grumbled, at first till he saw you bouncing and saw his brother with an excited look on his face. Yep his bro was so cool. He just knew his brother would be excited to find out. 

Sans looked at Stretch his excitement bursting “WE HAVE A NEKO?!” he stated/asked as he looked at his brother. “WHERE’S OUR CAT THOUGH?” 

“You’re lookin’ at her.” Stretched shrugged. 

He watched as Sans gears turned. You hadn’t let go still rubbing and purring against him as he thought, at first confusion, but then it clicked, and then even more excitement. “YOU MEAN OUR CAT IS THE NEKO!” 

Bingo, he figured it out. Stretched smiled. “Yeah, I found out after all those nights of this one raiding our fridge at night and bein’ crafty bout it all. Had to give her medicine since she wasn’t feeling well and that’s how I found out. She was gonna hide it from ya.” Stretch shook his head in your direction watching as your ears went back against your head and your tail curled up a bit against your body. 

“It’s survival instinct. I’ve only ever seen one Shape Shifter not be afraid of anyone…” wait… you had said to much and went quiet. Inu would get mad if you let out too many more secrets. 

“There’s more?” Papyrus asked as he looked at you and watched as you turned your head. 

You weren’t going to say anything more. 

“SO, YOU WEREN’T GOING CRAZY PAPI. I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T BELIEVE YOU.” Sans was upset with himself for not trusting his brother. But he also didn’t know about you being a neko either. 

Stretch decided to ask it though; he had to know more. Looking at Sans he shrugged “No skin off my nose, but now I think is a good time for our little kit here to tell us what’s going on.” 

/ /  
“I can’t say much about the others, but my family was murdered by humans. Not long after the barrier was broken some humans were hunting monsters and found my family. They killed them. I had been away at the time hanging out with Kitsune and Inua. When I came home… everyone was dead.” You sighed and played with your tail as your ears laid back against your head. You didn’t want to cry, you willed the tears away as best you could. But then you felt a pair of boney arms around you as Sans hugged you close. 

“I’M SO SORRY, YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT. BUT YOU’RE NOT ALONE AND WON’T EVER BE ALONE AGAIN. I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU. AS WILL MY LAZY, BUT NO LESS WONDERFUL BROTHER PAPI.” 

Stretch smiled a bit “Yeah, your family. We won’t let anything happen to ya.” 

Feeling tears flow you hugged Sans back and cried as he hugged you tighter and patted your back softly. “LET IT OUT, IT’S ALRIGHT NOW YOU’RE HERE, SAFE.” 

Stretch couldn’t imagine a life without his brother. So, you being alone, no family he couldn’t let you go through that. He wouldn’t. “Uhh, bro… we’re going to have to get her some clothes, probably ask Undyne to give her a checkup… we shouldn’t take her to a hospital or anything.” 

Sans thought about then decided yes, he’d give give Alphy’s and Undyne a call in the morning and have them come over to check up on her. He couldn’t miss work though. He was with the monster police still so missing work was a no go. Even if he spent his one day off looking for some non-existent creature. But now… maybe there was a werewolf after all. He’d have to reluctantly check in with Edge and see if he found anything on his end. 

Eventually you let go and smiled at him, though tears were still in your eyes, cheeks puffy and red from crying so much. So it being rare for Sans he decided to let Stretch get food from muffets that night. You all ate and eventually when it was time for bed you climbed up in bed with Stretch in your cat form sleeping on his pillow the orange hoodie you wore on the floor where you left it. He chuckled a bit and watched you sleep. Eventually he too fell asleep to sounds of your purring. 

/ /  
The next morning Sans was up early and had already cooked breakfast. Going to check up on you both he opened the door to peek inside seeing you curled up as a cat sleeping away on top of Stretch’s head like he was wearing a Neko cat hat. 

He snickered at the sight and then decided to let them sleep. He gave Alphy’s a call and had to explain he needed Undyne here today to give a check up of sorts on a house guest. Since he was pretty vauge about it all Alphy’s was suspicious. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHO OR WHAT THIS HOUSE GUEST IS?”  
“ALPHY’S PLEASE JUST SEND UNDYNE OVER. AND JUST TELL HER NOT TO FREAK OUT TOO MUCH.”  
“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? SANS JUST WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME, YOU KNOW I WILL FIND OUT!” 

“I UHH, DON’T HAVE A NEKO SITTING IN MY HOUSE, NOT AT ALL. THANKS FOR TELLING UNDYNE TO COME BY. YOU’RE THE BEST ALPHYS BYE.” And with that he was off the phone and out the door. 

/ / 

Later that day Undyne comes by knowing that Papyrus is awake by now. Knocking on the door she waits and then hears a crash and Papyrus sighing as he opens the door. Sitting on the back of the couch is a cat, a black cat, with green eyes. His spare hoodie on the floor. He never left his spare hoodie in the living room. 

“S..so when d..did you g..get a cat?” Undyne asked as she looks at you. 

You look back at her from your spot on the back of the couch. Blue scales, red hair pulled up into a messy bun, white lab coat, black pants, and a black tank top with glasses. She looked so cute. But you didn’t know them, and so you stayed in your cat form. 

“We catched the trash thief.” He stated as he looked pointed right at you. Watching your ears twitch a bit as you recognized the pun in there. 

Undyne looked at you and then moved over cautiously as she gently picked you up in her scaly, but soft hands and looked at you. Black fur, green eyes, looked healthy. Setting you back down noting how tame you were already. “D..did she have p…pervious o..owners maybe; since she’s so c…calm.” It was more of a question than a statement. 

Papyrus shook his head no and looked at you for a moment as you shook your head no at him. He then looked back at Undyne and answered with a firm “Nope.” Popping the p as he said it.  
Undyne wasn’t sure… but did the cat understand the question? Narrowing her eyes, she decided to ask another one, “W…when are you g…getting her spayed?” 

Again, she watched as Papyrus looked at the cat then the cat shook it’s head before he sighed. Looking back at Undyne he shrugged “Nope, we’re not.”  
Raising an eyebrow, she looked back at the cat and then back to Paps. Two for two, try one more question. “So, w…where did she c…come from?” 

“Can you give me and my cat a moment?” And with that he picked her up and popped upstairs into his room. Once there he watched you turn back into your neko form. “This isn’t helping. Might as well show her.” 

You tilted your head and looked at him your tail swaying lightly in thought. She did seem nice, but you weren’t sure yet. “Mmm, fine, but she has to keep it a secret. I don’t want the world to know yet.” 

With that he popped back up downstairs without you. “Alright, look, you can’t freak out, don’t go all geeky on me or her, and you can’t tell anyone else.” 

Undyne nodded now very curious about what was going on. “Deal.” 

Grabbing up his spare hoodie he left again, then opening the door from upstairs Undyne watched as he walked out, but what was behind him is what made her “freak out”. 

Her eyes went wide seeing you step out from behind him and wave at her. Neko form is what you called it, she literally thought of all the cute anime neko females. Seeing your sleek black tail, the ears, the eyes were still very cat like slits, but with a human face, human body. Letting out a squeal she hurriedly walked up to you and began to do all sorts of examinations. But first. She touched the ears earning a bit of a purr from you as she squealed more in delight making you blush. 

After she got all that out of her system she began to ask all sorts of questions. 

By the end of it, Undyne promised to keep your secret, and was thrilled at learning something knew. She didn’t think her copies would even be able to know something like this and was happy for the find. 

“Whenyoutwohavekidsyouhavetoletmebethereforthebirth.” She went right into ship mode. 

“K…kids… Dyne… chill.” Paps was blushing. 

“Deal.” You stated and shook her hand to make it solidified. 

Paps gaped at you staring at you wide eyed and shocked. “W…what?” 

You watched as his face went all sorts of blushy orange color. 

You just smiled and your tail wrapped around your body making the hoodie you were wearing a bit more form fitting on you. 

Undyne left and Papyrus just eyed you. “Wh…what was the part about kids… I mean we barely know each other…” he was more shocked still but also a bit weary. 

You just looked at him your expression unreadable. “Sorry.” You finally stated. But dropped the subject right after that refusing to talk to him more about it. 

You knew about your ways of mating, but he didn’t. You had pretty much imprinted on him and his brother that made you their mate in your eyes and if your clan was still around they’d have said the same. 

Shapeshifters had about one to maybe three mates in total. To ensure that their clan survived. It happened more after monsters were imprisoned and their kind had been hunted down for the longest time. 

Turning back around you looked at him. “Papy… can we watch a movie now?” 

His blush had gone away, and he nodded. Sitting on the couch as you crawled on his lap and curled up. He turned on Netflix and soon you two were watching Lucifer Season 4. 

As you dozed off he sat awake trying to figure it out. He knew you were attached, he could feel that coming off you in waves. But he wasn’t sure about the mate thing. It had only been months since the female they all loved had died due to cancer. Granted none of them had been able to form a soulbond with her, but still. Was it too soon? He wasn’t even sure. Reaching over he idly ran his fingers through your hair as he eventually fell asleep with you on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ us!paps pov ](https://apocalypticpriestess.tumblr.com/post/185831721774/pawsitively-kitten-for-yapapyrus-pov)


End file.
